


Clintasha Prompt Requests

by that_one_blind_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Help I’m not over Endgame, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_blind_writer/pseuds/that_one_blind_writer
Summary: A series of Clintasha prompt fills from my tumblr, that-one-blind-writer. Many contain Endgame spoilers. You know the scene.





	1. Streetlights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clintasha + Streetlights (Post-Endgame)

The first time he sees her, she’s standing under a streetlight in Budapest. Long wavy red hair, a tight dress, and heels. Seemingly waiting for a bus. Innocent.

But she’s far from innocent. He knows this, he’s read all her files. She’s deadly. A weapon of the Red Room. She’s not just waiting for the bus. She’s waiting for the bus that her target is on. Waiting to complete her mission. Waiting to go for the kill.

-

Their first kiss is under that same streetlight.

This time, they’re both with SHIELD. Sent on a simple search and rescue mission.

The kids is gentle, hesitant, but it’s perfect.

“What did you think when you first saw me here?” She asks, their lips just barely touching.

“I thought you were beautiful” he murmurs, kissing her again.

-

He stands there now, but he’s alone. It’s raining, and he glances behind him. Hoping this will be like Tokyo and he’ll find her standing behind him.

But she’s not there. She’s gone. And he’s alone.

He sobs, his tears mixing with the rain.


	2. Are they dating or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Avengers make bets on whether or not Clint and Natasha are dating (Pre-Endgame)

“The others placing bets on whether or not you’re dating” Wanda comments, walking over to where Clint and Natasha are curled up on the couch. Clint is half asleep, absentmindedly running his fingers through Natasha’s hair, her head in his lap.

“Who thinks what?” Clint questions, glancing up at her.

Wanda simply smiles. “Tony says you guys are definitely just friends. Steve thinks you’re dating Bruce. Bucky’s certain you two have been dating since before the Avengers even existed”

“And what do you think?” Natasha asks, clearly amused.

“I’ve read your minds, I know Bucky’s right.”

“Steve! Tony! You both owe me $20!” They hear Bucky call from outside the door.

“Fuck you, Frosty the snowman!” Comes Tony’s response.

Clint just laughs, pulling Natasha closer.


	3. She didn’t make it, did she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint grabs Nathaniel and just weeps into his hair (Post-Endgame)

He hadn’t seen his family in five years. Five years of agony, alone, slaughtering strangers.

And now, here they were. Alive. Because Natasha was dead.

He stumbled forward into his home, greeted by Laura pulling him close, pressing her face against his chest.

He noticed Nathaniel next, and froze, shaking slightly. They’d chosen the name before he was born, but he was certainly living up to the name.

He was a troublemaker through and through, playing pranks on them, great at hiding when it came to bedtime. He was fairly sure that Natasha had been the one teaching him all his tricks. Those two were inseparable.

“Did you bring Auntie Nat with you?” Nate asks.

His voice sounds so hopeful, and he finally breaks. He pulls Nathaniel into a tight hug, sobbing against his hair.

“She’s not…she…”

Laura saves him, gently guiding him away from Nathaniel and into the kitchen.

“She didn’t make it, did she?”

He doesn’t answer, just collapses against her and sobs, letting her hold him.


End file.
